Home Again
by Vellaira
Summary: Ann misses her childhood friend she grew up with in Flower Bud village, but when he comes back she can't figure out her feelings towards him. Are they still friends? She thinks she wants more.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

** She lay in the lush green grass of her ranch's field, the jade strands whispering softly in her ears as the wind blew them gently. Her beautiful, orange-blonde hair spread out around her pale face, with the warm spring sun streaming down on it, her deep blue eyes closed while in thought, daydreaming of events long ago. It was break time, how many of them had she spent this way? Thinking of him. It was getting close to that time again. Summer. It would be her nineteenth birthday soon, ten years since he had left. What would he look like now? He had been such a cute little boy. Very adventurous, with brown, caring eyes sparked with life, and short brown hair, always covered by a baseball cap. She chuckled thinking about how obsessed he had been with keeping that hat. She always tried to get it away from him, but he'd wrestle it back.**

** He first came into her life shortly after her mother died when she was only four years old. Her mother, Ariel, had passed in early spring from sickness. Life was difficult after that. Her father was so mournful, and had become stern and bitter, always looking at his daughter with sadness seeing the resemblance, and wanting desperately for his wife to magically come back through the front door. He couldn't raise their beautiful children himself. She had always felt guilty as a child thinking as children do, that she was the cause of his problems and pain. She spent most of her days outside with the barn animals or away from home, just so she wouldn't make him upset. She realized now that she had been foolish, but she could still see that wistful look in his eyes, especially on overcast, depressing days. And it broke her heart.**

** Her brother, older than her by two years, had also changed. He used to play with her, and make her smile, but he became withdrawn, and at first would not talk at all, to anyone. After time passed he did begin to acknowledge his family again, she new he cared deeply for her, he was so protective. Still he was never the same.**

** Her thoughts drifted back to the little boy, the rainbow and sunshine in the most down beat part of her life. Aden. The first time she had met him, he was visiting at his grandfather's. He owned the farm next door to their ranch. She was doing an errand for her father, delivering grass because, Kirk, Aden's grandfather, had a late start growing his own grass fields and didn't have enough for the cattle. She was running, trying to do the job as fast as possible to try and make her dad happy, but she was too little to see properly over the bundles of hay in her arms. As soon as she entered the farm, BAM! They had run into each other and fell to the ground, hay going everywhere.**

** She remembered that she had been dazed, wondering what was going on, while Aden had already gotten to his feet and was offering her his dirt smudged hand. She didn't know whether to be angry or to cry, she had messed up her father's task. She had just decided on angry, but then she saw his smiling face and he was apologizing, still holding his hand out to help her up. She took it and they introduced themselves to each other. It was the start of a wonderful friendship. He helped her pick up all the hay, and they gave it to Kirk. He invited her to stay for a while, saying Aden needed some friends, and they spent their first day together on the farm. **

** Kirk spent his day busily working at chores, while she showed Aden a few things about the animals at the farm. She had some riding experience and taught him about horses, then they chased the chickens, and played with the dog.**

** Every fall he left promising he would return in the summer. As soon as spring rolled around she was always eager for his upcoming visit. They had spent so many days together. Climbing the mountains, naming and pointing out animals, helping out with the chores at Kirk's farm and spending the festivals together. The Beach festival always ended with a water fight and them keeling over with laughter.**

** The last summer that he came to visit, they decided to make a treasure map and bury and old music box Aden's grandfather had given him. She loved the soft, flowing music it played, although to her dismay, she could now barely remember the tune. She couldn't even remember where it was buried. He had taken the map saying he was going to hide it somewhere special and they would dig it up in a couple summers. **

** He never came back.**

** The first summer that he didn't return, she cried. She had cried for days. He was the only thing she looked forward to the whole year. She had gone to ask Kirk if he was ok and why he hadn't come, but he didn't know. He looked at her tear stained face, with pain. He was practically a father to her now.**

** Every summer after that she hoped he would walk onto their ranch, but by the time she had turned fifteen. The hope had disappeared. She never went to Kirk's farm anymore. It made her depressed. A silent tear made its way down her cheek, when she heard her brother call out her name. Break time was over. She quickly brushed away the tear, hoping he wasn't coming to meet her, tied her long hair back into its braid and made a cheery face as she ran over to help him.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Visitor

"Ann…Ann!!! Wake up!"

Now normally I'm not one for sleeping in, but yesterdays thoughts had me in a bit of a slump, and I was unnaturally depressed. I rolled over onto my side, trying to get away from the gruff, nagging voice of my father.

"I'm sick," I replied. "Go away."

"Don't lie to me Ann, you're never sick, and when you are I can tell. Plus this is important, I have something to tell you, so get up."

I just stayed on my side with my back turned to him rolling my eyes.

"Ok. Fine, stay in bed, I just thought you'd like to know that Kirk has passed away."

My eyes shot open. Kirk…died? But…no. I lay there for a second trying to comprehend what I was just told. Holding back tears I asked.

"How did he die?" My voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Peacefully in his sleep. There is going to be a funeral for him today at the town square. You should get up." With that my father left.

I stayed in bed for a little while longer trying to collect my thoughts. That poor man, why didn't I go visit him more often? The guilt started to crush me. He cared for me and I just up and abandoned him after Aden left. Now it's too late. Would Aden be there today? I felt a spark of excitement at the thought, but shook my head. No point in getting my hopes up, plus I shouldn't be thinking of him right now. I got up and got dressed deciding that I should wear something other than my work clothes for such an event. I grabbed some dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I quickly brushed through my knotted hair and put it back into its braid. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, then went out the door.

*** * * * ***

"Its been so long since I've been here." He thought out loud.

He was deep in the forest next to the Goddess spring. The one place that always made him feel at peace. The lush greenery that surrounded the area was home to many of the forest creatures. Moon drop flowers that looked as if they were shining and dancing in the sunlight were everywhere and the little pond in the enclosure was ever so mysterious. The water was crystal clear, but the pool was so deep it seemed to be never ending. It was almost mesmerizing. The little river that ran from the pool, gave of a soft, rhythmic sound, the water gently bubbled away over the rocks. It soothed him.

"I need some comfort today," he thought as he sighed. "Dad is going to be so angry."

He bent over and picked up, one of the beautiful, little yellow flowers and spun the stem in between his thumb and finger. He stared down at the little flower that was spinning in circles, out of control, like his life had always been, but he was taking control now. He stopped spinning the flower and turned back towards the pool. He made a silent prayer then looked to the sky.

"Oh grandpa, why did you have to go? Just a little longer and I would've been able to see you again, and help you." He held back a tear, thinking to himself that if his grandfather was watching, he didn't want to been seen crying like a little boy.

"Here this is for you." He then gently threw the yellow flower into the sapphire water and closed his eyes, thinking of his grandfathers kind face and contagious laughter.

He was quickly pulled back to reality when he heard a twig snap. He whipped around and looked into the trees.

"Who's there?"

*** * * * ***

I made my way through town, it was totally deserted. There were fresh flowers outside of Lilia's flower shop and there was a smell of fresh bread wafting from the bakery. My stomach growled. I had forgotten to eat, something else that was very unlike me. Embarrassing as it is, when it comes to corn and potatoes, I eat so much I sometimes make myself sick. It's just so good! Breakfast is usually a number one on my things to do list.

I continued on past Rick's shop and the bar, I made a mental note to head there later, then made my way up the stairs into the town square.

Everyone in the village must have been there. Even the carpenters that lived in the mountains. I walked on over to Karen, she was my closet friend. Her parents ran the winery at the vineyard although it was kind of failing. We spent a lot of nights at the bar together, drinking and complaining about our fathers, hers was definitely worse than mine. I wasn't a heavy drinker, but she would usually end up having one too many and Kai would have to help her home. I stayed to talk to her for a while but once again she had used this as an occasion to drink and that annoyed me quite a bit. Her speech was starting to slur so I went off to look for a more intelligent conversation.

I made my way through the square and said my condolences to the villagers who were close friends with Kirk, mainly Lilia and Basil. Basil wasn't back from his winter excursion yet, and she knew he was going to be extremely upset to return home and find that Kirk had passed. She started to tear up and Popuri lead her away through the crowd back towards their house. This was too depressing, I had to get out, get away. Everyone just kept saying what a good man he was, how horrible it was that he had to die. It wasn't going to bring him back. I decided to go to the only place I could think of that would bring me some peace, the Goddess pond.

I took my time walking through the forest to the spring. I stopped to smell the flowers and to watch the little animals race by beneath my feet without a care in the world. I wished so much to be like them. As I got closer to the pond, I heard something. It sounded like…yes definitely somebody talking, but who? Everyone had been in the square. I took a step closer and watched as a yellow flower fell from the person's hand, it was a man. I was going to leave him alone, but when I tried to turn back, I stepped on a branch and it snapped. He must have heard it.

"Who's there?" He called out. He had a smooth, deep voice that made me melt. To late to run away now. I turned back and looked at him, then I gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" It looked like it could be him, but it had been so long. He was tall and handsome, his muscles toned, wearing blue jeans and a white shirt that complimented his torso. He had a strong jaw, and a perfect nose, and his eyes…his eyes, they were a beautiful dark brown with a noticeable spark of life to them. It _had_ to be him! I'd know those eyes anywhere, and he was even wearing a baseball cap on his head, but now it was on backwards, with his brown bangs sticking through the hole.

"Aden?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, how did you-" and then he stopped. I felt a tug at my heart, of course I knew his name. Didn't he remember me? I felt a rush of relief as he said, "Ann? Is it really you? You look so different!"

I smiled as he rushed over, hesitated for a split second then gave me a huge hug. Too hard, he was crushing me, but I felt my face getting warm. It really was him. He was back, after ten years he had finally come back. All it took was for his grandfather to pass away. Why did I think that? My subconcious was sending me a message. I was so happy he was back that I was almost giddy, but he didn't come back for me, or because of me, his grandfather died, he _had _to come. Now he was hugging me like we were still the best of friends, like nothing had ever happened. He was a stranger to me now, people can change a lot in ten years. The anger quickly rose inside of me. I snapped back to reality and squirmed out of his hug, he quickly let go.

"Ann? What's-"

I angrily cut him off. "Where the heck were you! You promised me you were going to come back! I waited five years just hoping that someday you'd walk onto my ranch having some explanation for being gone so long, but I finally gave up. My life was miserable when you left!" I was getting to angry, too upset. I could feel the tears coming, and I felt like a fool letting him know how much he impacted my life. I wasn't the needy type. I didn't know what else to say, so I just turned and ran, I ran away from him as fast as I could. I heard him calling my name asking me to wait, but I couldn't, and wouldn't.

The tears were still falling when I arrived at my ranch. My father looked at me and was about to say something, but I ran into my room and locked the door. A thousand thoughts swirled through my head as I lay down, my attempts to stop crying were futile and eventually my salty tears were to heavy for my eyelids, they slowly closed and I went to sleep.

Sorry if there are mistakes, even when i reread I don't seem to catch them :p and thanks for the review :)


	3. Chapter 3

A Friend Indeed

I felt like crap. Oh how I hated him right now, I never cry and he makes me fall to pieces. Why? Why did I care so much? He was just a childhood friend.

My head was groggy, the last time I had felt like this was after my mother had died, crying really wears me out. I pulled my blanket up to my chin. I was still in my clothes so I wasn't cold, but it was comforting to clutch the soft fabric. I lay there for a while just thinking. I wonder if he is still here? Not like it matters, there's no way I can face him now, not after yesterday. Plus wouldn't he come here to see me if he wanted to? The fact that he hadn't made my chest tighten. Why? Ugh, just thinking about him made my head hurt.

I realized that it was strangely dark in my room and wondered what time it was and how long I'd been asleep. I rolled over and looked at my clock, it was about ten thirty a.m, why was it so dark? I looked to my window and saw the black rain clouds, so far the down pour was holding off. What the hell happened to my dad? If I slept any later than six he was banging on my door telling me to get to work. I figured I should get up.

I grudgingly dragged myself out of bed and immediately looked in the mirror. Gross, I looked like crap. My hair was dishevelled and I had dark circles under my puffy eyes. Definitely needed a shower. I grabbed my towel and quietly went into the bathroom, I didn't want dad stopping me. I reached into the shower and turned the water on as hot as I could handle it, undressed myself and tiptoed inside. It felt wonderful, the hot water totally refreshed me. I must've been in there for a long time because the water started to run cold. I hopped back out and wrapped my towel around me, quickly making my way to my room.

I went to my dresser and found my work clothes, a yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue overalls. Dad was going to be mad enough about me sleeping in, I'd better hurry and start working. When I went out to the shop front, he was sitting in his chair reading a magazine.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" I asked him as I walked over.

"Do you have any sense of time Ann? It's Thursday, Gray already has everything done, the store's closed, so I decided to let you sleep."

Stupid, dad always lets me sleep in Thursday, I should have known.

"Ok, well if you don't need anything, I'm gonna get some breakfast and go visit Karen for a while."

He just shrugged, so I took that as an ok to leave. I went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. My cooking skills are… some what lacking, well actually almost anything I place on the stove gets burned. I wolfed it down eager to get to Karen's house, I needed to talk to someone.

When I stepped out the door the air felt chilly, and the wind was starting to pick up. Its going to be a wonderful day, I thought to myself. I left my ranch and headed to Karen's. I had to pass Kirk's old farm on the way. It couldn't hurt to take a peek I decided. So I made a detour, and for the first time in years, I walked onto Kirk's old farm. It was a disaster to say the least. I looked at what once used to beautiful grass and vegetable fields. The ranch that had been so proudly taken care of was now overrun with weeds, rocks and stumps, it made me wonder how long Kirk had been ill. I looked over to the little house next to the field, it hadn't changed at all. It was a single room house, when I was younger there used to be a T.V, table and a bed all in one area, along with his tool box. I didn't feel like I should trespass any further by going into his old house, so I just assumed it was still the same on the inside as well as out. I looked over at the run down chicken coop and barn, and felt a tinge of sadness wondering where all of his animals had gone. Kirk was so good, with his animals, he loved everyone of them as if they were all his own children. I stood there gawking a bit longer when I was pulled out of my trance by the sound of a bark. I looked down and there was a dog at my feet. A dog? Why would there be a dog here? He was the cutest thing I ever saw in my life. He was small and brown with a red bandanna around his neck, and an expression of pure friendliness and curiosity.

"Where did you come from boy?" I asked as I squat down to pet him. Somebody obviously owned him if there was a bandanna around his neck, although I had never seen him before. "You shouldn't be running around here, no one lives here anymore." He barked again and wagged his tail, but then a big gust of wind came up and he whimpered and I felt the first few drops of rain on my face. I couldn't just leave him out in the open like this, so I decided to take him with me. "Come on, I'll help you get back to your owner." I held out my arms and he jumped into them without hesitation and I brought him with me to Karen's.

When I got to her house I said my hellos to her mother and father. Her father just grunted, and as I walked past I could smell alcohol off him. Sasha smiled at me and the puppy in my arms.

"Hello little guy," she said as she scratched his ears. Then she turned to me, "Karen is up in her room, she has her door locked, so your going to have to knock."

I laughed, that's just like her. Always trying to isolate herself from her family, especially after her dad had been drinking. When I reached her room I knocked and she quickly let me in, then shut and locked the door again behind me.

"Hey Karen, what's-"

"Why do you have Aden's dog?" She asked me before I could finish my greeting. I was dumbfounded. Aden's dog?

"What?" I asked, sounding stupid.

"That's Aden's dog," she repeated. "I figured you would have known since you guys were such good friends."

"Aden's... still here?" I responded, still feeling stupid, and sort of nauseous. I kidnapped Aden's dog? I put the dog down and dropped onto Karen's bed, just staring blankly at the wall in front of me. Oh crap.

"Yea he's still here, he decided to take over the farm. What, you're telling me you didn't know? The mayor was dragging him around this morning introducing him to everybody, although I'm sure he still remembered most of us. It's not like this place changes much, I thought you would have been the first person he went to see."

I groaned. "Ugh, he probably told the mayor to skip my house, because he didn't want to see some pathetic loser!" I put my hands to my head and flopped onto my back, staring at the white ceiling.

"Oh no, you're not telling me something. What happened?" She sat down next to me on the bed. "Spill it." She commanded.

I spent the next ten minutes or so telling her about the episode that had happened at the Goddess spring the day of the funeral. She sat there shaking her head for a while then spoke.

"So… you didn't even give him a chance to explain himself?" She asked me.

I thought about it for a second, about how he had asked me to wait, to come back. "Uhh, no I guess I didn't." I replied, looking down not able to hold her gaze anymore. I had done it again, overreacted. I was bad for that sort of thing. Once when I was younger, Aden, Maria and I were all playing together, she was so shy and quiet, and we thought we should try and include her. We were playing in the forest, when she came up to me with a ladybug and before she even had a chance to say anything I was freaking out and yelling at her to keep it away and that she was mean and I knocked it out of her hand. She started crying and told me that she just wanted me to make a wish because ladybugs were considered good luck. I felt so guilty and apologized to her endlessly. I wondered if Aden still remembered that.

"Ann, I think you should go apologize to him, and at least give him a chance to explain. Also, just to stay on his good side and to keep a clean record, you should probably return his dog too." She smiled.

"I can't even ask for a ransom first?" I asked jokingly. She laughed and put her hand around my shoulder.

"Well, maybe keep the dog until he explains, and if it sounds fake or its lame, then you can ask for a ransom." She laughed again and I joined in. She was such a good friend to me, I don't know what I'd do without her. We kept each other level headed.

"Well I guess I'm off then. I'll see you later Karen."

"See you." She replied, "and be careful, it looks like the weather is getting worse."

I picked up Aden's dog, and walked out of her room, and once again I heard the door lock behind me and I giggled.

**Thanks again for the review Dogfood, and I'm not giving anything away yet, you'll just have to read :) Again I tried to fix any errors, but I only catch so much. Any other reviews will be greatly appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Like Old Times

It was only after I had left Karen's vineyard that I began to feel nervous. What was I going to say to him? What if he didn't even want to see me? Maybe he was totally weirded out or angry about the way I had acted. Wouldn't he have wanted to see me at the ranch today otherwise? All sorts of questions swirled through my head and I barely noticed the horrible weather surrounding me. The rain fell in sheets and the wind was vicious, the trees snapping angrily. I felt Aden's dog quiver and huddle into my chest, he was getting wet. I ran the rest of the way to… well I guess it was Aden's farm now, forgetting all of my worries.

"Bandit! Where are you! Come here boy."

He was standing out in the field soaking wet, trying to shield his eyes with his hand. I started walking towards him, the wind had really picked up and I was walking against it which made things difficult. I tried to call out to him, but the wind cut my air off, so I ducked my head and tried again.

"Aden! He's with me!"

He whipped around really fast, and I thought for sure he was going to have a look of anger on his face, but he looked relived and started walking towards me. He was soaking wet. His shirt was clinging to him, his bangs were plastered to his forehead and he had a stream of water running off his chin. My stomach felt fluttery, he just looked so… hot. I looked down away from him and shook my head trying to get myself to make sense again. He was my best bud, I can't feel this way.

As he got closer I started to feel nervous again, what was I going to say to him? I looked up to see that his expression had changed, he was yelling and running towards me, but he didn't look angry, he looked…scared?

I was about to call back to him when I finally heard him say "Look out!" He rushed at me, and knocked me to the ground. All I thought of was Bandit, I kept my arms rigid to protect him, and couldn't even catch myself. I hit the ground hard, landing on my elbow, pain seared through my arm. I cried out, practically screaming into Aden's ear for, he had fallen on top of me. I saw a huge branch fly over him then crash to the ground, pushing up dirt with the force of the impact. Then watched as it was helplessly pushed further and further by the wind, tumbling away.

As soon as I had realized the danger was over, I was very aware of Aden's body pressed against mine. Embarrassed, I finally managed to yell out to him.

"Um Aden? Can you get off me please?" It looked like his face flushed, but it was hard to tell in the rain. He quickly scrambled off of me, and brushed himself off. I held Bandit out towards him, so he would take him and got off the ground myself. I winced as another shot of pain spread through my arm.

"Oww," I muttered quietly to myself, as I tried to get a better look at my arm.

"Ann!" My head snapped up, "come on inside the house! It's too dangerous out here." He shifted Bandit into his right arm, then held out his hand to take mine. I looked at it for a minute, then grabbed it, feeling kinda silly that he was leading me like a little kid, and we ran for it to the front door.

"Holy crap!" Aden exclaimed when we made it inside. He gently put Bandit on the floor. The little dog ran over and jumped onto the bed and started to rub his head and nose into the blanket to dry off. I giggled. "This _isn't_ spring weather, " Aden muttered.

I looked around the little house. It hadn't changed at all. The bed that Bandit was now muddying up, was in the far left corner of the room, with white sheets neatly tucked in... probably not one of Aden's better ideas since he had a rambunctious puppy. The white was quickly turning brown with mud. There was a night stand next to the bed, with a book and some papers on it and an old T.V sat in the center of the back wall. I'm pretty sure it's the same one that Kirk had owned when I was little, but then again many years have gone by. The was a small round, wooden table in the center of the room, low to the floor with deep red cushions on either side of it. The only other piece of furniture was an old tool box. Kirk's tool box.

I turned my attention back to Aden. He had taken his hat off and was running his fingers through his hair, trying to get most of the water out. I only realized that I was standing next to the doorway like a dummy staring at him, when he directed a question at me.

"So, why'd you steal my dog?" He asked jokingly,a boyish smile on his face. "Still mad from the other day?" When he asked the second question, his jocular tone disappeared and his eyes became soft.

I sat there for second, enjoying the sound of his voice, then finally replied. "I'm sorry Aden, I shouldn't have flipped out at you like that. You know how I am, well how I used to be. I haven't changed much I suppose, and I really didn't mean to take your dog, I just didn't want him to be stuck outside in the rain." I rambled quickly. "I had no idea who owned him, I thought you had left again." I finished off quietly, lowering my eyes to the floor. "I was going to go around asking the villagers who owned him, but Karen told me he was yours, so I came back here."

"Oh. Well thanks." Was his only response. We stood there for a couple of moments in an awkward silence. I was the one to break it.

"So, umm, Aden. If you still want to explain…why didn't you come back?" I had to ask, I wanted to know, needed to know.

Before he began, he went and sat on one of the floor cushions, motioning for me to do the same. I joined him.

"When I went home that summer, I arrived at my house to discover that my mom and dad were getting a divorce. When it was finalized, somehow my father ended up with custody of me and my mother left. I only heard from her when she wrote me letters for my birthday. At first I was angry with her for never coming to see me…but after I had spent a few months alone with my father, I realized why she never came around. He's a total control freak, I wasn't allowed to do anything. My mother must have fought tooth and nail, to get me some freedom when she lived with him. After she left, all I did was school and work, I wasn't ever allowed to hang out with friends, so I soon lost them. Apparently my father also didn't approve of me going to the country every summer working as some _farm hand._" He spat those last words out rolling his eyes. "I spent ten years under his thumb, not being able to control any aspect of my life, but then mom sent me a letter in the mail saying grandpa had died…" He looked down, a look of hurt on his face. I wanted to walk over and hug him, it was painful to see him this way. He continued.

"After I received it, I decided it was time to finally take control, to get away. I had a little bit of money saved up from work, so when my father went to bed I packed my bags and left him a letter, saying I was old enough to do my own thing now. If he wants to find me all he has to do is look at grandpas. That's basically it, I ended up back here. Not one summer went by that I didn't think of my best friend and all the fun I had with her here." He looked up and smiled weakly at me.

I sat there stunned into silence, I didn't know what to say. Finally I piped up, "I'm so sorry Aden. I had no idea, I was so caught up in my own problems, and your grandfather didn't even know what had happened to you, so I just figured you didn't want to come back anymore." I shook my head.

"Aw come on Ann," he said with a smile. "What happened to my cheerful buddy? Its always better to be in good spirits right?"

He gave me a knowing smile and I laughed. I had always said that when I was younger and he came to visit.

"You're right." I replied. Then I thought of something. "Why didn't you come to see me this morning?" I asked. "Karen told me the mayor was dragging you around to be introduced."

"Actually, your ranch was the first place I went Ann, but when I got there and asked to see you, your father said you were still in bed. That didn't seem like you, so I just figured he was covering for you because you were still angry with me."

I laughed. I didn't want to tell him the real reason I slept in. "Nope, not angry, I was just a sleepy head today." He laughed with me, but then I sneezed.

"Uh oh." He said, his laughter quickly disappearing sounding concerned. "It sounds like you have a cold."

I suddenly realized I was shivering, my clothes were still soaked and it was kinda cold in his house.

"Come on." He said. "We should get you home." He looked out the window, "It looks like it has cleared up a bit outside and its getting late.

I looked at my watch, nine o'clock! It was getting late, but I really didn't want to leave. I loved his company, it was just like before. He was comforting, and his voice soothing, easy to talk with and he made me laugh, but there was something more, something different than before. I shoved it out of my mind because he was starting to stand up. He came over and offered me his hand once again, and again i took it blushing slightly. Why did I blush? He was so warm, his hand was strong, but his grip gentle. He pulled me up from the floor and started heading towards the door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Uh, umm no that's fine," I replied, although I really did want his company.

"Well at least let me lend you my jacket." He went over to his bed and bent down pulling a suitcase from underneath it. "I need to make some more money before I can get some actual furniture," he stated and smiled sheepishly.

He opened it and took out a dark green windbreaker then handed it to me. I tried to refuse, but he draped it over my shoulders giving me a look that said, if you don't take it willingly, I will wrap you in it and carry you myself. It smelt wonderful, I wondered if he smelled like that all the time.

"Thanks," I said feeling my cheeks grow hot.

"No problem," he replied. "Be careful on your way home ok?"

"I will," I responded, and forced my legs to make me walk out the door and head back to my house. I thought of him the whole way there, the rain falling softly, all around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Work

I woke up with a smile on my face, it quickly vanished when I realized that I was still a little sick. I had a small cough and my nose was stuffed and runny. It wasn't enough to keep me in bed though. I got up a little slower than usual because my body ached, especially my arm. I walked over to my mirror so I could properly examine it for the first time since I fell. There was a humongous bruise, the full size of my elbow. It was black and purple, with yellow around the edges. I guessed at how long it would take before it would stop being tender and sighed. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I opened up my dresser and took out another set of work clothes.

It was another beautiful day outside and I felt like I could actually enjoy this one. I said good morning to Gray as we walked into the barn together.

"Where were you last night?" He asked me practically mumbling. Told you he was protective.

"I ended up at Aden's house." I replied, "turns out I had accidentally kidnapped his dog, then I almost got taken out by a tree." I showed him my arm.

"…You should be more careful," he replied, and that was the end of our conversation.

I spent the first part of the morning helping him brush and feed the animals. We were just starting to get them out in the field for grazing when I heard a familiar voice and my heartbeat quickened.

"Hey Ann," Aden strode over to us giving Gray a wave. He looked at him then turned away. "Well _he_ hasn't changed much," Aden quietly muttered into my ear. I giggled partially from the comment and partially from nervousness because he was so close.

I composed myself, "so I suppose you're here to get your jacket," I stated.

"Well actually," he paused before continuing. "I was wondering if you were busy, I could use a little help on the farm. If you help me I'll treat you to some pie at the bakery later." He grinned looking at me pleadingly and I laughed.

"One sec. Gray!" I yelled. "Do you mind if I take off now? Most of the work is done right?"

"Sure…go on," was the only response. I looked at Aden and smiled, "well you heard him. Lets go!"

Before leaving the ranch I went inside and got his jacket revelling in its scent one last time before I had to give it back.

"Ok, so what are we doing," I asked as I handed him the coat.

"Well first I have to go into town and buy some seeds. What do you think I should grow first?"

"Potatoes!" I practically screamed at him. He just laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Okay, potatoes it is then." We walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way to the flower shop.

A little bell rang as we entered the shop and Lilia greeted us. "Hello Ann, Aden. What can I do for you guys today?"

"Actually Lilia, I just need to pick up some potato seeds, I'm gonna see if I have a green thumb." He winked at me.

"Alright, they're just over there on the counter, each bag costs two hundred gold."

Aden walked over and picked one up. "Just one bag for today." He went over to her counter and gave her the money. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again."

We were just about to walk out the door when Popuri came in in a huff. I was always envious of Popuri, she was beautiful, with pale clear skin and long wavy pink hair and pinkish red eyes. She was very feminine and always wore dresses that showed off her perfect hour-glass frame. I think my brother had a slight crush one her, but I couldn't be sure.

"Mom, the crops that papa brought back last year aren't doing well at all in the greenhouse. We need more variety in the store to get more customers!" She stopped when she finally realized we were there. She looked at me then quickly moved her glance over to Aden, checking him out from head to toe.

"Ohhhh hello Aden." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. I didn't like where this was going. "What are you doing here today?" She asked him taking a step closer.

"Just picking up some seeds, I'm gonna start with the farm today."

"Oh my, that must be very strenuous work, you must be very strong." Ugh I thought I was going to be sick. Talk about throwing yourself at someone, either Aden was being very polite or he was oblivious or…maybe he liked it. My last thought made my gut wrench.

He laughed at her. "I probably won't get very far before collapsing, it'll definitely take time. Anyways we have to go. Are you ready Ann?"

Popuri shot me with what I considered a bit of a nasty look. "You're working with him?" She asked.

It made me glad to see that she was jealous. "Yea, I know a little about farm work, and he bribed me saying there would be pie afterwards. So I figured I'd help my _best _friend." I put a little edge into the second last word, and it seemed to give the effect that I wanted. She was ready to blow. Of course Aden didn't notice, he was halfway out the door. "Well I guess I'll see you later Popuri." With that I skipped out the door after Aden.

We walked back to his farm this time chatting non-stop catching up on a few things that had happened over the years. When we got to his field Bandit ran over to greet us. I squat down and scratched him behind the ears.

"Well I guess I'd better get started." Aden said sighing.

"What would you like me to do?" I stood up looking at the overrun field.

"You don't really _have _to do anything if you don't want to. It's my job, I just wanted your company." He smiled at me and my stomach filled with butterflies again. I was getting tired of this feeling, what did it mean. I mean sure I liked him, but not like that. He's a friend I haven't seen in a while, of course he'd like me to visit. I convinced myself that this feeling was just over excitement from having him back.

"I could start pulling up weeds," I offered.

"Alright, do you want to use my sickle?" I thought about that for a second. Sure I had used a sickle many times getting feed for the animals, but I really didn't want there to be a possibility of maiming myself because of weeding, plus my arm still hurt.

"Nah it's alright, I'll just do it the old fashioned way." I smiled and got to work as he began cutting stumps and smashing rocks.

It was close to three o'clock when we finally decided to finish for the day. The field still needed a _lot_ of work. I sat down next to the shipping bin, watching Aden finish up. We had cleared an area big enough to plant a few batches of crops, and he began to hoe the ground to plant the potatoes. I stared at him, watching his muscles flex as he lifted and swung the heavy object, sweat beading on his face. He finished hoeing and scattered the seeds, and began to water.

"Ok then! Time to head to the bakery and get that pie I owe you." He smiled at me and took off his hat to wipe his forehead. "Just give me one second."

He raced over to the watering hole and splash some water on his face and through his hair. He put his cap back on as he walked towards me.

"That feels better, let's go." He pulled me up from the ground and we walked back into town to the bakery.

Elli seated us at the table and Aden ordered us both a piece of pie and milk to drink. I felt nervous eating around him, I usually ate taking big bites, stuffing food in my face as fast as I could. I was starving but I tried to take my time. We didn't talk much since we were too busy eating and soon left the bakery.

"Well I guess it's time for you to get back home." Aden said walking with me away from town.

"Yea, I'm surprised Gray let me go, he'll probably need some help getting the animals back into the barn now."

"Ok, well I'll walk you home." This time I didn't refuse, I wanted him to stay with me as long as he could. He stopped just outside my ranch.

"I got a lot of work tomorrow, but if you get the chance come visit me ok?"

"Alright," I agreed. I really didn't want to go home, but he waved and walked back to his place. I stood there for a minute watching him then went back to my own ranch.

**I know this chapter isn't very exciting, but I wanted to introduce Popuri and had a bit of writer's block. Thanks again Dogfood, hope you'll keep reading.**


End file.
